Persistent deficit symptoms represent the most disabling of the schizophrenic symptoms that are likely to remain after the productive or positive symptoms are treated with available neuroleptics. Those patients who appear to benefit from the acute administration of amphetamine are asked to participate in a 6 week trial of daily oral dosing with amphetamine. To date, two patients have completed this double blind placebo controlled trial. One appeared to benefit modestly, the other showed no obvious change. Formal statistical analysis will await the acculmination of adequate numbers of patients.